


Внутренний зверь

by ilera



Category: The Sea-Wolf - Jack London
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, all non-con elements are with Mugridge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: "Исходящая от него сила одновременно отпугивает и притягивает..."Хэмпа тянет к Волку Ларсену, как бы он ни сопротивлялся.
Relationships: Mugridge/Humphrey van Weyden (one-sided), Wolf Larsen/Humphrey van Weyden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Внутренний зверь

_Кончив заправлять койку, я невольно засмотрелся на него. [...]  
Как я уже сказал, его лицо отличалось мужественной красотой.  
Оно было гладко выбрито, и каждая черта выделялась четко, как у камеи.  
От солнца и соленой морской воды кожа его потемнела и стала бронзовой,  
и это придавало его красоте дикарский вид,  
напоминая о долгой и упорной борьбе со стихиями.  
Полные губы были очерчены твердо и даже резко,  
что характерно скорее для тонких губ.  
В таких же твердых и резких линиях подбородка,  
носа и скул чувствовалась свирепая неукротимость самца._  
(с) Джек Лондон "Морской волк", глава 10

  


Оказавшись на маленькой шхуне в компании охотников на морских котиков, я не знал, в какой ад превратится моя жизнь. Конечно, через некоторое время я привык к своим обязанностям. Как говорит Волк Ларсен, наш капитан, человек либо смиряется, либо умирает. Однако если я и смирился с тяжким трудом и побоями, то с эмоциями, которые вызывал у меня Ларсен, смириться не мог. Вряд ли мне удалось объяснить, какие противоречивые чувства я к нему испытываю. Исходящая от него сила одновременно отпугивает и притягивает, а его внешность я считаю самой мужественной и привлекательной, не то что у женоподобного Уфти-Уфти. Жестокость капитана вызывает омерзение, но когда он в хорошем настроении, я не могу им не любоваться. Разве стал бы совсем уж плохой человек увлекаться философской литературой и поэзией? А его хорошо поставленная речь — музыка для моих ушей, привыкших к высшему обществу. После того, как я стал беседовать с капитаном о книгах и наших мировоззрениях, я больше не мог его ненавидеть. Даже его жестокость перестала ужасать меня в прежней мере.

Однажды я нашел его в каюте, он раскачивался на койке и держался за голову. Все знали, что иногда капитан страдает приступами мигрени, но только мне довелось увидеть его в столь беспомощном состоянии. Ларсен меня не заметил, и немудрено: лицо его было опущено, глаза закрыты, изо рта вырывалось непрерывное "боже, боже, боже" — в эти мгновения он был слеп и глух. Я тихо вышел. В сердце моем стала разгораться жалость, лишь возросшая после его рассказа о детстве. Воистину человека кует его прошлое. 

А затем случился казус, выбивший меня из колеи на несколько дней. Во время очередного спора с капитаном я особенно жестко прошелся по его характеру, не жалея чувств. Мне стыдно вспоминать об этом, но суждения Волка Ларсена окончательно вывели меня из себя. Итак, мы горячо спорили, и речь зашла о ценности жизни одного конкретного человека. Я считал, что ценность эта абсолютна для всех, Волк же со свойственным ему пылом доказывал, что жизнь дорога лишь ее хозяину. Стоит моряку погибнуть в шторме, и о нем забудут уже на следующий день. Капитан напомнил, как я из трусости и желания жить противостоял коку, несмотря на ненависть к насилию. Так как я продолжал возражать, Ларсен прибегнул к самому неприятному для меня доводу. Он ухватил меня за горло и начал сжимать руки, способные одним ударом убить человека. При этом он продолжал говорить, безжалостно описывая мои мучения:

— Ну что! Я читаю страх смерти в ваших глазах. Вы бьете руками по воздуху. В борьбе за жизнь вы напрягаете все ваши жалкие силенки. Вы вцепились в мою руку, а для меня это то же самое, как если бы на нее села бабочка. Ваша грудь судорожно вздымается, язык высунулся наружу, лицо побагровело, глаза мутнеют...

Представьте себе, что вас переезжает поезд. Я чувствовал себя раздавленным, вбитым в землю по самые ноздри. Тщетно я пытался вырваться из крепкой хватки — капитан только сильнее стискивал мою шею. В глазах помутилось, и я решил, что Ларсен действительно хочет меня убить. Его огромные потемневшие глаза были совсем рядом, он смотрел на меня, как, наверное, смотрит охотник на свою добычу. Больше от страха, чем от удушья, дыхание у меня прервалось. От Волка Ларсена исходила такая мощь, что я тонул в ней, словно щенок. Каждой клеточкой я чувствовал твердые пальцы на горле, зловонное дыхание и более всего — крепкий запах пота и мускуса. Я уже почти ничего не видел, но запах забивал ноздри и распространялся по всему телу. Ноги свела судорога, и я понял, что потом несет не от Ларсена, а от меня. Помутившееся сознание находило в этом даже извращенное удовольствие. В штанах вдруг стало тесно: каждое слово Волка вызывало волны наслаждения, я даже не разбирал, что он говорит, возбуждаясь от одного только звука его голоса. Последним, что я почувствовал перед потерей сознания, была влажная ткань между ног.

Когда я пришел в себя, Ларсен сидел на стуле и разглядывал меня со спокойным любопытством, будто не он чуть не задушил меня только что. Мне показалось, что он заметил мой позор, и я густо покраснел, пытаясь незаметно прикрыть пах. После этого случая образ огромного мохнатого волка стал преследовать меня и во снах.

Как-то Волк Ларсен послал за мной, когда я еще не встал. У него была бессонница, и он хотел поговорить со мной об Омаре или о другом писателе, чью книгу сейчас читал. Этой ночью я выпил опия, чтобы поспать хотя бы несколько часов, и не до конца избавился от обволакивающего голову дурмана. Томас Магридж застал меня в самый неловкий момент: я дрочил с приспущенными штанами, представляя, что это рука капитана меня ласкает. Взору кока предстал большой влажный член с уже выступившей на головке смазкой. Он замер и сглотнул, не отрывая глаз от этого зрелища. Я вдруг вспомнил, с каким пылом он растирал мне грудь, когда я приходил в себя после обморожения. Его противные жирные руки ощупывали меня с необычной для него тщательностью, а пальцы то и дело задевали соски. Тогда я не обратил на это внимания, но сейчас его масляные глазки навели меня на подозрения. Укрывшись одеялом от пристального взгляда, я велел коку убираться. Тот похабно улыбнулся и предложил свою помощь. Осталось только сделать вид, что я не понял намека. Яйца лопались от напряжения, в паху ныло, а Магридж и не думал уходить. Я же не мог остановиться. Одной рукой я удерживал одеяло, а другой продолжал незаметно двигать по члену. Еще немного, и я бы кончил прямо перед коком. К счастью ли или к несчастью, капитану надоело ждать, и он лично явился по мою душу. Рыкнув на тут же исчезнувшего Магриджа, он с угрозой взглянул на меня. Это стало последней каплей. Издав слабый стон, я излился в ладонь. Ларсен нахмурился, затем его лицо слегка смягчилось — никто, кроме меня, и не заметил бы перемены. Он, видно, решил, что мне так плохо, что я даже не могу явиться в его каюту. Сев на стул у изголовья, он начал пересказывать какое-то место из Библии, объясняя все сверхъестественное рациональными причинами. Улучив момент, когда он смотрел в другую сторону, я застегнул под одеялом штаны и вытер руку о матрас. Вздохнув с облегчением, я поднял глаза и... встретился с его пытливым взглядом. До сих пор не знаю, что Ларсен прочел в моем лице, ибо ни тогда, ни после он не упоминал этот инцидент. Через полчаса мне надо было приступать к своим обязанностям, и одеваться пришлось в присутствии Волка Ларсена. Я не питаю иллюзий по поводу своей внешности. Несмотря на то, что я окреп и нарастил мышцы, фигура моя оставалась худой, даже долговязой, без присущих капитану рельефов. Кроме того, я боялся, что на штанах остались следы от ночной деятельности. Опий уже полностью выветрился из головы, и я в полной мере осознал, в какое положение поставил себя перед коком. Томас Магридж не даст мне забыть эту ночь. 

Как я и думал, Магридж ничего не забыл и продолжил свои приставания. Он обещал сексуальные услуги в обмен на послабления в работе, и я в конце концов пригрозил ему расплатой, если он не оставит меня в покое. Он обиделся, и я понял, что меня ждет самая страшная месть, на которую способно это жалкое существо. Магридж обо всем происходящем на корабле рассказывал капитану, вот и о моем "развлечении" он доложил. Ничего плохого в этом не было, ведь я был здоровым тридцатипятилетним мужчиной, запертым на маленькой посудине посреди моря в компании одних только матросов и охотников. Никогда на суше мне так сильно не хотелось секса, как в эти дни. Возможно, постоянная физическая нагрузка давала о себе знать, но частично виною этому был Волк Ларсен. Каждый раз, когда я видел его, то представлял его обнаженным, послушно отсасывающим вашему покорному слуге. Или растянувшимся на постели и умоляющим взять его. Или диким рычащим зверем, овладевающим моим трепещущим от желания телом. Я старался не выдавать своих тайных стремлений, но иногда обстоятельства оказывались сильнее меня.

Томасу Магриджу было не до меня: он зализывал раны, полученные от Лича. Половина команды ходила со следами побоев, и только я ни с кем не ссорился. Наоборот, мне были признательны за помощь: очищение и перевязку ран. Случившиеся всего за один день массовые избиения сильно на меня повлияли. Я не любил насилие, был категорически против него, но за последнее время повидал его больше, чем за всю жизнь. Самое страшное, что я сам уподобился этим животным и даже радовался бедам, постигшим кока. От Волка Ларсена все так же исходила опасность, она будоражила кровь и причиняла почти физическую боль — я снова боялся его, как в первые дни на корабле. Страх мешался с возбуждением, и не было ни одной ночи, чтобы я не думал о капитане. 

День, когда Ларсена пытались убить, стал поворотным в моей жизни. Йохансена, нашего первого помощника, сбросили в море, и мы его больше не видели. Ларсен же каким-то чудом выбрался на палубу, мокрый и окровавленный, и я решил, что с ним произошел несчастный случай. Как плохо я знал этих людей! Часть команды сговорилась убить капитана, но тот оказался крепким орешком и отделался рваной раной на голове. Позвав меня с собой, он спустился в кубрик и стал проверять, не притворяются ли спящие. Когда он дошел до Джонсона, на верхней полке зашевелился Лич. Не успел я предугадать его маневр, как лампа оказалась выбита у меня из рук, а сам Лич прыгнул прямо на Ларсена. В течение следующих минут казалось, что все сошли с ума. На капитана накинулись со всех сторон и, судя по звукам, разве что не рвали его на куски. Я ничего не видел в темноте и пережидал на одной из свободных коек, испытывая леденящий душу страх. Когда Ларсену наконец удалось скинуть с себя противников и подняться наверх, он послал за мной. Тогда мое присутствие было замечено, но благодаря Личу, считавшему, что я так же, как он, ненавижу капитана, мне удалось уйти невредимым.

Войдя в каюту Ларсена, я оцепенел. Передо мной стояло видение из моих снов — совершенно обнаженный, хоть и окровавленный, капитан. Взгляд невольно скользнул от широких плеч к узким бедрам и упругому заду. Длинные сильные ноги были увиты мышцами, а между ягодицами виднелись светлые волоски. В горле разом пересохло, а в паху стало тяжело. Услышав шаги, Ларсен обернулся и с усмешкой предложил мне приступать к врачебным действиям. Я силился не смотреть вниз, но все же не удержался и глянул между его ног: там, в зарослях светлых волос, висел достаточно крупный для спокойного состояния член. Я отвел взгляд и поспешил поставить на печку воду. Пока я готовил все для перевязки, Ларсен расхаживал по каюте, не стесняясь наготы. Вновь и вновь я думал, каким же прекрасным телом наградил его Господь. Волк Ларсен являлся воплощением мужественности, когда он двигался, под бледной кожей перекатывались мускулы. Я не мог отвести глаз от этой кожи, от мощных ног и ягодиц, будто созданных для любовных утех. Бинт выпал у меня из рук, и капитан заметил, что я смотрю на него. Понимая, что скрыть восхищение не получится, я попытался перевести его в сферу искусства:

— Бог хорошо слепил вас.

— Вы находите? — отозвался он лукаво. — Я сам так считаю и часто думаю, к чему это?

Как и все наши беседы, эта закончилась рассуждениями о целесообразности и практичности. Впрочем, я был рад любому отвлекающему маневру: накладывая бинты и смазывая раны, мне приходилось дотрагиваться до обнаженного тела капитана. Особенно неловко я себя чувствовал, сидя перед ним на корточках и обрабатывая его ноги. Готов поклясться, несколько раз его член коснулся моей макушки. Когда я закончил, лицо горело, и я не мог взглянуть Ларсену в глаза. Мне казалось, что мне хорошо удалось скрыть смущение, в конце концов, в каюте было жарко, но следующие слова капитана меня огорошили:

— Вы говорите, что я неплохо сложен. А теперь поглядите.

Будто издеваясь надо мной, Ларсен широко расставил ноги и напряг мышцы. Не видел ничего соблазнительнее этого дикого хищника в лучшей своей форме.

— Пощупай! — приказал он.

Трясущейся рукой я потрогал его плечо, провел ладонью по груди и рельефному животу. Следующих его слов я не слышал, захваченный ощущениями. Штаны давно уже натянулись в паху и каждую секунду грозились разойтись по швам. Дыхание вырывалось с хрипами, и я с особой остротой чувствовал запах Волка. Животное во мне поднимало морду, почуяв собрата. Посмотрев вниз, я с удивлением подумал, что член капитана как будто увеличился. Под моим пристальным взглядом он действительно стал набухать, пока не приобрел впечатляющие размеры. Я еще не до конца осознал значение происходящего, как Ларсен произнес:

— Значит, я был прав, и ты действительно изнываешь от желания.

Желая соответствовать этой прямоте, я смело встретился с ним взглядом:

— Вижу, что и вы не остались равнодушны.

— Тело создано для удовлетворения различных человеческих потребностей, и эта одна из многих.

— Вы будто бы говорите о банальном приеме пищи.

Я привык воспринимать влечение как часть более сильного чувства, а капитан принижал его до животных позывов. Вместо ответа Ларсен шагнул вперед и оказался со мною нос к носу. Его губы растянулись в понимающей улыбке, в глазах мелькнула ирония:

— Хэмп, Хэмп, все такой же идеалист. Не говори, что никогда не думал о мужчинах как о сексуальных объектах.

— Ну, я... — кажется, впервые я не мог найти подходящих слов. — Как-то не было времени, — закончил я слабым голосом.

Ларсен откинул голову и рассмеялся.

— Это у тебя-то? Да ты ни пенса не заработал своим трудом. Вот насмешил! Ладно, я устал, прилягу ненадолго, — с этими словами капитан, как ни в чем не бывало, развернулся и улегся на койку.

Я опешил, затем возмутился. Вот дьявол! Ларсен вроде бы заинтересовался, но тут же решил лечь спать. Никогда не пойму этого человека!

— Кстати, Хэмп, — приглушенно произнес капитан в подушку, — я заметил, что ты толковый малый. Как ты знаешь, я остался без помощника. Отныне будешь стоять на вахте, получать семьдесят пять долларов в месяц, и всем будет приказано называть тебя "мистер Ван Вейден".

Так я стал первым помощником, ничего не смысля в навигации. 

Моя новая должность оказалась не такой уж и плохой: матросы помогали мне освоиться, и даже охотники под строгим надзором Ларсена стали звать меня мистером Ван Вейденом и относиться ко мне соответственно. Сам капитан обращался ко мне по фамилии, оставив "Хэмпа" для личных бесед — даже Йохансен не мог похвастать таким уважением. Да и вообще Ларсен ко мне переменился, и я гадал, было ли тому причиной мое повышение или предшествующая ему ночь? Когда мы оставались наедине, все шло по-прежнему: капитан высказывал мнение о прочитанном, а я ему возражал, приводя свои доводы. Отношения между нами, казалось, улучшились, тогда как напряжение лишь возрастало. Я чувствовал стыд после той ночи и не решался первым заговорить на эту тему, а Ларсен делал вид, будто ничего не произошло. Возможно, для него все так и было, но для меня каждая ночь была мукой. 

Когда самоудовлетворение перестало приносить прежнее облегчение, на горизонте вновь возник Томас Магридж. Будучи помощником капитана, я с ним почти не пересекался. Трудно описать, каким склизким и мерзким человеком был этот Магридж. Дело не только в его отвратительном виде и давно не стираной одежде, но и в самом поведении: он был доносчиком, подлизой, садистом и жалким трусом. Когда я был мальчиком на побегушках, он срывал на мне злобу, а я боялся ответить, потому что физически был слабее. Ларсен, вместо того, чтобы помешать нашей вражде, только посоветовал не трястись так над своей никчемной жизнью. Сейчас мне кажется, что он пытался подбодрить меня и внушить уверенность, но тогда его участие представлялось жестокой насмешкой. 

Несмотря на поражение в нашей "дуэли", кок вновь осмелел. Улучив минуту, он буквально припер меня к стенке и попытался засунуть руку мне в штаны. Не ожидая от него такой наглости, я оторопел, но в следующий же миг оттолкнул и высказал все, что о нем думаю. Магридж ушел обиженным, и я решил, что больше он меня не побеспокоит. Кок действительно стал меня избегать. Как-то за ужином он удостоился чести наливать капитану вино. Ларсен предложил выпить и мне, и я не смог ему отказать. Магридж засуетился и вышел за вторым стаканом, потому что в моем уже был чай. Хотя я и выпил всего ничего, меня стало клонить в сон. Я мужественно терпел, не желая обидеть капитана своим уходом, и в результате чуть не упал лицом в тарелку. Поспешно распрощавшись со всеми, я удалился в свой уголок и, не раздеваясь, лег спать. Стоило голове коснуться одеяла, как я тут же погрузился во тьму. Сон был беспокойным и неприятным. Мне снилось, что в каморку вошел Томас Магридж и стал меня раздевать. Кошмар был столь реален, что я ощущал его влажные прикосновения к своей коже. Я хотел было прогнать его, но не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Кок неожиданно стянул с меня белье и согнул мне ноги в коленях. Я не мог понять, зачем он это делает, даже когда он начал снимать с себя штаны. Затем мне в рот сунули грязную тряпку, и я задергался, стремясь вытащить этот кляп. Магридж ударил меня по лицу, и больше я ничего не помнил.

Очнулся я с раскалывающейся головой. Все тело ломило, и особенно сильно болела правая щека, а во рту был отвратительный привкус. Тусклый свет в каюте показался чересчур ярким, и я зажмурился.

— Очнулся, Хэмп?

Снова открыв глаза, я увидел Волка Ларсена. Он грозно хмурился и сжимал кулаки. Только теперь я понял, что лежу в его каюте и, наверное, занимаю его койку. Поспешно сев, я хотел встать, но тут же упал навзничь. Тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, как попал в каюту капитана, я вновь попробовал привести себя в вертикальное положение. Однако Ларсен нахмурился еще сильнее и одним легким толчком опрокинул меня на спину.

— Куки, — так он называл Томаса Магриджа, — во всем признался, — и замолчал, ожидая моей реакции.

— В чем? — послушно спросил я.

— По его словам, вы находитесь в противоестественной связи, и этой ночью у вас была очередная встреча.

С ужасом я начал осознавать, что сон мог быть и не сном вовсе.

— Я застал вас тогда, когда он собирался совершить соитие.

— Что?

— Правда, ты слишком много выпил и не мог участвовать в этом действе на равных, — невозмутимо продолжал Ларсен, следя за выражением моего лица.

— Я?

— Странный выбор, согласен. Думал, ты выберешь кого-нибудь типа Уфти-Уфти.

И тут я разразился длинной тирадой, рассказав ему обо всем, что помнил, и сон тоже. По ходу рассказа Ларсен кивал, и, в конце концов, лицо его разгладилось.

— Я так и думал, — произнес он. — Уж слишком плохо тебе стало после вина. Куки я уже наказал.

— Что? — я не поверил своим ушам. — Так вы все знали?

— В этом случае сомнений у меня не было, но что я мог знать о ваших отношениях до этого?

— Отношениях с коком? — мне казалось, что меня сейчас стошнит.

— Ты был несколько озабочен последнее время, Хэмп, — сказал Ларсен таким тоном, будто это должно было все объяснить.

— Я хотел только... — начал было я, но вовремя вспомнил, с кем разговариваю.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— Возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям, мистер Ван Вейден, — холодно бросил Ларсен и вышел из каюты.

Не понимаю, чем его разгневал, но я был благодарен, что он спас меня от посягательств Магриджа.

Жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Мы достигли берегов Японии, наткнулись на большое стадо котиков и последовали к месту их лежбища. Целые дни охотники проводили в океане и возвращались с тушами, которые нужно было вовремя разделать. Я считал их, записывал данные в журнал и следил за уборкой палубы. Все во мне восставало против такого обращения с животными, но выбирать не приходилось. Из-за постоянного отсутствия команды — оставались только мы с капитаном и Томас Магридж — я много времени проводил с Волком Ларсеном. Кок редко покидал камбуз, а когда поднимался к нам, отводил от меня взгляд. Я мог лишь догадываться, как наказал его Ларсен. По крайней мере, на его теле не было новых увечий. Я желал возвыситься в глазах капитана и усердно исполнял свои обязанности. Через несколько дней после начала охоты он даже стал рассказывать о некоторых хитростях в управлении кораблем. А однажды вечером позволил мне заночевать у себя: я так устал после целого дня работы, что заснул прямо на середине его рассуждений. 

А потом все вновь переменилось. Было ясное утро, и ничто не предвещало неприятностей. Однако задолго до того, как начал падать барометр, Ларсен встревожился. Он вглядывался вдаль в поисках одному ему известных предупреждений, а я высматривал в бинокль наших охотников. Но вот ветер стих, а поверхность воды стала спокойной и неподвижной.

— Приближается шторм, — сказал Ларсен и оказался прав. 

В два часа дня небо потемнело, стало так душно, что я ухватился за поручни, чтобы не упасть. В ярко-голубых глазах капитана сверкала радость, он был счастлив встретиться со стихией лицом к лицу. Меня же беспокоили восемнадцать человек, находящиеся в открытом море. Когда слабо дунул ветерок, капитан начал отдавать распоряжения. Из камбуза выбрался кок и принялся за свою часть работы. Я с трудом успел убрать топселя и отправился на корму за новыми приказаниями. Ларсен одобрительно кивнул и передал мне штурвал. Еще через час я залез наверх и принялся высматривать наши шлюпки. Мне открылся бушующий океан с накатывающими волнами, в котором маленькие шлюпки лишь чудом могли остаться на плаву. Меня раскачивало, словно маятник, но я продолжал искать взглядом охотников. 

Через час я заметил одну из наших шлюпок и подал Ларсену знак поменять курс. Казалось, в такую погоду мы не сможем никого спасти и, тем не менее, капитан решил лечь в дрейф. И тут морская стихия обрушилась на нас. Сначала я чуть не задохнулся под резким ветром, затем меня сшибла с ног огромная волна. Я уже думал, что меня смоет за борт, но, к счастью, ударился обо что-то, и волна прошла надо мной. Выбравшись с полубака на палубу, я увидел, как трещит и рушится дерево, а капитан из последних сил выбирает гроташкот. Я бросился к кливеру, потом ко мне подоспел Ларсен, и мы закончили выбирать шкот. Все то время, пока мы вместе работали, борясь со стихией, я всей кожей ощущал присутствие сильного зверя рядом с собой. Только капитану было под силу сделать то, что он сделал. Мы спасли первую шлюпку, и все благодаря Ларсену. 

Когда палубу омыла очередная волна, я позволил себе облокотиться на его плечо и почувствовать твердые мышцы под рукой. В следующий миг капитан оттолкнул меня и, отдав новые приказы, помчался к штурвалу. Однако мне показалось, что перед этим он бросил на меня внимательный взгляд. Один раз меня все-таки смыло за борт, но следующая волна швырнула обратно на палубу. В другой раз меня пронесло через весь корабль, и остановился я, только уцепившись за что-то. Когда волна схлынула, я увидел, что лежу в ногах Ларсена, держащего штурвал. Хватаясь за него, я поднялся, как по канату. Лишь раз взглянув на меня, он снова уставился вперед, не пытаясь, однако, от меня избавиться. Какое-то время я висел на нем, пережидая очередную волну, затем занял прежний пост.

Когда самое страшное закончилось, мы собрались в кают-компании и принялись уплетать галеты, запивая их кофе. Руки у меня были ободраны до крови, но я почти не замечал этого, счастливый и усталый. Корабль так швыряло, что мы могли ходить, лишь держась за что-нибудь. То и дело мы валились на переборки и друг на друга. Я часто выпускал из окровавленных ладоней какой-нибудь выступ и падал на Ларсена. После пятого или шестого раза у меня не хватило сил подняться, и капитан скомандовал:

— К черту сигнальщика! На палубе нечего делать. Если кому-нибудь придет охота налететь на нас, так мы все равно не сможем свернуть в сторону. Ступайте все спать!

Все разошлись, а я поплелся за Ларсеном. На пороге своей каюты он обернулся и, не выражая удивления, пропустил меня вовнутрь. Я с облегчением повалился на его койку, не способный пошевелиться. Какое-то время капитан стоял и молча смотрел на меня, затем принялся стягивать с себя мокрую одежду. Я наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, привычно любуясь мужественной фигурой. Волк Ларсен опять предстал передо мной обнаженным, и я, как ни хотел спать, не мог пропустить такую красоту. Наверное, я все же задремал, потому что очнулся уже раздетым, лежащим с капитаном спиной к спине. Тот как раз укрывал нас одеялом. Промычав что-то, я начал поворачиваться, но Ларсен пнул меня по голени, и я послушно замер.

— Это чтобы ты не помер от переохлаждения, — сказал он недовольно.

Если бы он сейчас увидел мою улыбку во все лицо, то наверняка сразу выгнал бы из своей койки. Уж не знаю, что нашло на жестокого и грубого капитана, но утром я собирался в полной мере воспользоваться своим положением.

Однако утром Ларсен был в своем обычном мрачном настроении. Он разбудил меня, столкнув на пол, и поднялся сам. Потирая ушибленный копчик, я недоуменно наблюдал столь резкую перемену в поведении Ларсена. Казалось бы, выспавшись, он должен пребывать в более благостном расположении духа, но, взглянув в его скривившееся лицо, я все понял — у него начиналась мигрень.

— Принеси мне чай, Хэмп, — велел он не терпящим возражений тоном.

Я ослушался. Эта ночь придала мне уверенности, и я действовал в соответствии со своими желаниями. Капитан еще не успел одеться, разыскивая на столе пилюли от головной боли, и моим глазам предстало прекрасное зрелище, которым я мог теперь насладиться в полной мере. Отдохнувшее тело отозвалось сладкой болью в паху. Убедившись, что дверь заперта на задвижку, я приблизился к Ларсену и опустился перед ним на колени. Услышав шаги, он обернулся и вопросительно приподнял брови. Набравшись смелости — теперь пути назад не было, — я обхватил обе его ноги и прижался к ним щекой. Ларсен покачнулся и оперся о стол руками:

— Что ты делаешь, Хэмп?

Я поднял голову и молча посмотрел ему в глаза. Если он еще не заметил, чего я хотел, то мои глаза, должно быть, сказали ему достаточно, потому что он положил ладонь мне на макушку и подтолкнул вперед. Перед моими глазами был его член, и, если я все правильно понял, мне предлагалось взять его в рот. Не мешкая ни секунды, именно это я и сделал. Сверху раздался удивленный вздох — кажется, Ларсен до конца не верил, что я последую его указаниям. Двигая головой вперед-назад, я одной рукой обхватил его ствол, а второй, для опоры — бедро. При моих неопытных ласках, его член стал быстро твердеть. Довольный произведенным эффектом, я продолжил с удвоенным пылом. Запах, исходящий от Волка Ларсена, сводил меня с ума, и я начал издавать невнятные возгласы удовольствия. По телу капитана прошла дрожь, и он сжал мои волосы. Неожиданно он с силой отстранил меня и схватил за подбородок.

— Что ты делаешь, Хэмп? — повторил он серьезно.

Я пожал плечами и вновь потянулся к уже стоящему члену. Ларсен больно дернул меня за волосы, вновь отодвигая.

— Вы сами говорили, что это всего лишь одна из потребностей организма, — ответил я, имитируя интонации капитана.

— Это так, Хэмп? Ты удовлетворяешь свою физическую потребность?

Что я мог ответить? Я и сам не знал. Сдавшись во власть внутреннего зверя, я попрал все, что было для меня когда-то важным, Ларсен же хотел, чтобы я признал это вслух. На глазах выступили слезы обиды, и я тихо попросил:

— Если вы хотите меня прогнать, прогоняйте, но не унижайте меня больше.

Отпустив мои волосы, он кивнул в сторону койки, и я послушно на нее улегся.

— Вот что, Хэмп, тебе это не понравится, — с этими словами Ларсен устроился рядом и закинул мои ноги себе на плечи. — У тебя еще есть возможность отказаться.

Я отрицательно мотнул головой. Ларсен зажал мне рукой рот, без дальнейших предисловий вставил в меня член и толкнулся вперед. Я закричал и укусил его за палец, но вряд ли он что-то почувствовал. Он оказался прав — мне не понравилось. Не обращая внимания на мои попытки вырваться, он стал медленно двигать бедрами. От боли на глазах выступили слезы, но я не мог противиться силе Ларсена. Смирившись, я перестал дергаться, молясь лишь, чтобы это скорее закончилось. Через какое-то время я привык к боли, как привык когда-то к каждодневной физической работе. Тогда тоже было больно, но ослушаться приказа капитана означало смерть. Ларсен убрал руку от моего рта и подхватил за зад, приподнял, не прекращая при этом движений бедрами. Неожиданно он коснулся какой-то точки внутри меня, я вскрикнул и сам себе зажал рот. Ларсен угрожающе нахмурился, но, убедившись, что я понимаю всю опасность нашего положения, продолжил. Его движения были точными и равномерными и, однажды обнаружив место, доставляющее мне удовольствие, он не стал ничего менять. Теперь боль мешалась с наслаждением, и мое внимание приковало лоснящееся от пота тело Ларсена. Я обхватил его сильные руки своими и принялся гладить выступающие под кожей мышцы, затем потянулся к бедрам, но смог коснуться их лишь пальцами.

— Мы можем поменять позу? — предложил я, осмелев. Когда Ларсен не ответил, я добавил, краснея: — Если ваше тело создано в утилитарных целях, то я хочу иметь возможность пользоваться им.

Это возымело действие: Ларсен отодвинулся, позволив мне руководить нашими действиями. Усевшись на него верхом, я убедился, что теперь могу трогать его везде, и кивнул. Ларсен обхватил меня за ягодицы, приподнял и насадил на свой член. На этот раз боль ушла почти сразу, а неприятное ощущение наполненности сменилось удовольствием, когда он вновь стал бить меня в ту самую точку. Я обхватил его за плечи и прижался к груди, так что мой член стал елозить по его животу. Эта двойная стимуляция ударила по оставшимся условностям, и я перестал себя сдерживать. Гладя Ларсена везде, куда мог дотянуться, я стал с нетерпением насаживаться на его член. Сдерживать стоны становилось все сложнее, и я до крови искусал нижнюю губу. Ларсен явно не ожидал от меня такой страсти. Возможно, он думал, что с ним я лишусь всяких иллюзий по поводу секса между мужчинами. Я же удивил и его, и себя. Дыхание Ларсена сделалось прерывистым, и я стал гладить его соски. Член мой давно стоял колом, и на головке выступила смазка, предвещая скорейшее завершение. Ларсен сильнее сжал мой зад и ускорил толчки. У меня больше не было сил следовать его ритму, и я обмяк в крепкой хватке, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Оно заглушало мои стоны. Одной рукой Ларсен грубо обхватил мой член и стал быстро дрочить, не прекращая вбиваться в мой зад. В глазах потемнело, и я кончил быстрее, чем ожидал, укусив Ларсена за плечо. Тот сделал еще с дюжину движений, потом вдруг зарычал и замер. Я почувствовал, как тепло разливается по моему телу, по подбородку стекала слюна, смешиваясь с потом на груди Ларсена. Долгих пять минут никто из нас не двигался, и я даже задремал. Но вот Ларсен повернулся и с влажным хлюпаньем вышел из меня. Мне сразу стало холодно, и я что-то недовольно промямлил. В ответ раздался смешок:

— Спасибо за лечение, мистер Ван Вейден, голова прошла.

Я хотел сказать, что правильнее было бы "голова больше не болит", но лишь отвернулся к стене и закрыл глаза. И о, чудо! — Ларсен не выгнал меня из каюты. Позже я узнал, что, оказывается, так плохо себя чувствовал, что не способен был исполнять свои обязанности. Впрочем, зад действительно болел долго.


End file.
